Hanging From Memory
by Fear Herself
Summary: It's the year 2402 and Jack is still working at Torchwood three, but with a new team. However, he can't let go of his team from 2006 and blames himself for each of their deaths, but will a face from his past cure this?
1. Ch 1: Changes

**A/N: NEW FIC! NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm going on a trip and I won't update for a while, enjoy!**

"Captain?"

The man turned to face the young brunette standing in his door.

"Yes?" He asked as he ran a hand through his brown hair which had a slight hint of grey to it.

June Ryder looked at Captain Jack Harkness, he could have been in his early fifties, but the way his dead eyes bore into her…it was obvious he was so much older than that.

Hundreds of years older, to be exact, he'd joined Torchwood in the nineteenth century and now, in the twenty-fifth, he still sat in his same old office from the twenty-first century.

"I was checking the archives and I found some old documents, they're from the twenty-first century and I was wondering if I should dispose of them."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

"They're from deceased agents." She explained as she placed them on his desk.

Jack picked up the file on top and swallowed hard. The name on top made his head throb and his eyes tear up.

_Jones, Ianto_

"Captain?" June asked as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"June," He started, their eyes locking. "Do you know what it's like to lose your one true love, the one you spent decades looking for?"

"Jack…" She realized. "I'm so sorry-"

"It's not your fault. Do you see these names? Toshiko Sato? Gwen Cooper?" He asked showing her the files with pictures attached by paper clips.

"They all worked here and they died for it, they had family, friends, and because of me, they're permanently in the morgue."

He crashed into his chair, running his hand through his hair again.

"I'm sorry sir." Was all June could get out.

Jack cringed. Why was god torturing him?

He remembered each day he'd lost one of them.

Owen.

Tosh.

Gwen.

Ianto.

He'd been with countless people since him, but none could ever make him forget the Tea-boy.

The twenty-first century was when everything changed, and even though Jack had though he was, the truth had been he hadn't been ready.


	2. Ch 2: Old Song, New Dance

**A/N: Well, it's been three months but I finally am updating this fic!  
This is for all my new TW loving buddies!  
Emjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Old Song, New Dance**

**______________________________**

"Work you piece of crap!" June cried as she kicked the computer consol.

"If you break that you're going to have to pay for it."

The short woman turned to see Jack standing in the doorway of his office, smiling at her.

"Sir, I was…adjusting the computer!" She quickly answered, not noticing his non-serious expression.

"With your foot?"

June's pale skin turned a light pink and she skulked off to some depth of the Hub only the many archivist he'd had seemed to know about.

His smiled dropped the moment she left.

Looking around, the currently empty Hub felt cold and dead.

For three hundred and ninety-two years it had been dead to him.

Torchwood was like a drug, no matter how much he wanted to quit he knew he never could.

It just kept sucking him back in every single time.

He'd once thought of it in a rather odd way.

Torchwood was a old song, one that he'd memorized every single lyric of and knew by heart, and the agents were a new dance, one that hopefully wouldn't be cut short by him messing up a step.

His thoughts were cut off by the Rift alarm going off and -from seemingly out of nowhere- his current dance partner shooting over to it.

"Crap," June muttered. "we'd better get out there. I'll call the others. Meet you in the car."

She paused.

"Oh, and Jack…"

"Yes?"

"Sorry about this morning…I was just curious and-"

"June, forget about it. It's fine."

She nodded and scurried off, leaving Jack to himself again.

As he headed to the car, pondering over the old files, he just missed a glimpse of a red jacket…


End file.
